


Not Your Mother's Spin the Bottle

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: We Drink So Much Goose We're Turning Into Geese [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Gen, alcoholic spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: They all vowed to never play it again.They played it two months later.





	

The set up was impressive.

The edge of Magnus’ coffee table was lined with alcohol. Different shots, ranging from jello shots to beer to whisky to vodka sat alongside mixed drinks like zombies and sex on the beach. Other glasses filled with things like soda, hot sauce, and chocolate syrup filled in the gaps.

The seven of them sat around the table, laughing as they waited for Magnus to finish setting up. They each had full drinks of their own, mostly beers but occasionally cocktails.

“Alright. Let’s establish some ground rules. You can pass your spin to the person next to you. However, this does not count as their spin and they need to spin again. You cannot spin and pass your drink along just because you landed on the everclear. You must finish the entire drink. I don’t care if you get a highball glass full of caramel sauce, you drink all of it. If a shot or drink has some sort of protocol, you follow it. If you break a rule, you finish your drink.” Magnus said pointedly, sitting down next to Alec. “I’ll start.”

He spun the empty wine bottle sitting in the center of the table. It skittered around before landing on a shot of skittles vodka. He knocked it back without hesitation.

Next, it was Clary, sitting to his left. She spun the bottle, almost sending it into the line of alcohol in front of her. It landed on a Solo cup full of chocolate milk, which she took happily.

Next, it was Izzy. She spun the bottle, sitting forwards eagerly. The bottle skidded to a stop, and everyone groaned. She picked up the Oreo cookie shot and downed it in one go. She grinned at the others, who were disappointed.

Next was Simon, who seemed hesitant. He landed on a mai tai, which caused him to groan. “Why the hell are you complaining? That’s one of the best drinks here!” Jace interjected. Simon mumbled something about not liking pineapple juice, sipping the drink slowly.

Next it was Raphael, who looked disinterested as he spun the bottle. He landed on the shot of blue curacao. He wrinkled his nose but grabbed the shot anyway, keeping his displeasure silent.

Jace spun the bottle almost excitedly, sitting on the balls of his feet. The bottle slowed and slowed until it stopped, pointing at a glass of absinthe. He groaned, tossing his head back. He grabbed the glass and downed it in one go, grimacing as he tasted the drink. He dropped the empty glass next to him.

Finally, it came to Alec, who spun the bottle after looking at Magnus for a moment. As soon as it stopped, everyone burst out laughing. Alec had a particularly weak stomach when it came to spicy things, and the wine bottle was pointed directly at a grappa glass full of bourbon hot sauce. He eyed the glass carefully, then looked at his Irish car bomb, and downed his own drink in two gulps. Everyone made noises of disapproval.

They continued until the alcohol disappeared, which took an hour. Memorable moments included Simon drinking two four horseman shots, a shot of everclear, and a blowjob shot (which he spilled down his front), Jace drinking a highball full of caramel sauce, Alec almost puking after drinking a beer stein full of pickle juice, Izzy drinking a pint glass of grenadine, Clary drinking three separate fuzzy navels, Magnus drinking a shot of vodquila like it was nothing, and Raphael landing on a jaeger bomb twice (and only opting out once). By the time they finished the booze, they were all drunk in a way they had never been before, and they ended up crashing at Magnus’ for the night, each passing out in a different part of the house.

They all vowed to never do it again. They did it again two months later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr. Come bug me!


End file.
